The present disclosure, for example, relates to bicycles, and more particularly to cycling tools integrated into a bicycle frame.
Cyclists often need tools to do on-the-road/trail repairs of a bicycle. The tools often are carried by the individual or attached to bicycle components using various mounting accessories and are extraneous to the bicycle. The tools may be difficult to remove from the storage location and may not be readily available for a cyclist to use. Carrying a tool on the individual may be uncomfortable or may take up additional storage space. Exterior mounted tools can also fall off the bicycle due to vibration and/or motion of the bicycle. A need exists for a tool that is readily available for a cyclist without hindering a cyclist's experience.